


Over The Rainbow Bridge

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: fatherly spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Tom Hiddleston suffers a head injury and finds himself on the real Asgard! Things go well until his alter ego makes trouble! Predictably adorable Tom, Hiddlesbum, fluff, hurt/comfort. Fatherly spanking of unruly young men.





	Over The Rainbow Bridge

Thomas William Hiddleston was celebrating his birthday in style. His London flat was filled with friends, milling about, drinks in hand and enjoying the party. Alcohol flowed freely, as did conversation and music. Altogether a fine celebration for the young actor. He walked up to his friend, Chris Hemsworth and patted his back warmly. Chris turned, smiling at his friend.   
“Great party, Tom.” Chris said, draining his glass of beer. He made a crashing sound with his mouth while pretending to smash the glass on the ground. “Another!” He shouted, bringing laughs from everyone who saw it. Tom was creased at his friend’s jape.   
Scarlet Johanssen, looking beautiful in a sparkly blue dress and matching pumps siddled up to Tom and gave him a warm smile and a hug. He returned it immediately. “Hey there, you cute little bad guy!” She said, laughing. She looked to have had a bit too much to drink but Tom didn’t mind. Tom blanched at the compliment.   
“Thanks” He said sweetly, patting her back. And so the night wore on until just about three O’clock AM. When the last party goer left the flat, Tom turned the stereo off and went around picking up glasses and carrying them to the kitchen. Suddenly his cat, Isis coiled around one of his ankles and he pitched forward, cracking his head on the coffee table. The World went black. 

* * *

Distant sounds like voices crept into Tom’s earshot. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the blur before him revealed several people around him. Before long faces swam into view. His brows knit with confusion as he realized he was on the set of Thor, looking into the face of Ray Stephens in his Volstagg makeup. He tried to rise and speak. “Wha…what the Hell!”   
“Shhhhh! Don’t move boy.” Ray’s voice said. A massive hand pushed him back down on his back and placed an ice bag on his forehead. His head was throbbing from the fall and he had no memory of being on set.   
“Ray?” Tom said woozily, trying to look around.   
“Who is Ray?” Ray said. Tom smiled up at him.  
“You are of course.” He answered, sitting up despite the crashing pain in his head. “Could I get a Paracetamol?” His hand went up to touch the spot where his head impacted the table. “I don’t know whether it was the booze or the fall but my head…” His voice trailed off as his vision cleared. He sat on the top step of a cement edifice from ‘Thor.’ Only this was no set. It was a real building and there wasn’t a camera, grip, director or any of the hundreds of others usually in attendance at a shoot. Come to think of it they had wrapped ‘Thor’ a year ago! Gradually he began to realize that there was something very wrong with this.   
“Feeling better?” The huge figure who looked like Volstagg said, smiling.   
“What the actual fuck is going on here?” Tom said, his brows furrowed.   
“Tsk Tsk Young One.” Volstagg scolded. “Such language.”   
Tom looked up at him, confused. “I’m sorry.” He said, giving the big man an embarrassed look. He tried to stand and the Volstagg figure helped him to his feet. At least he seemed to be dressed as he had been. No thirty pounds of costume, black wig or itchy makeup. “I must be dreaming.” He said in hushed tones. He was turning around, taking in this strange place. Everything was as it had been in the Thor films, but real. “Shades of Wizard of Oz.”   
“Wizards is it?’ The big man said. “Are you a wizard?” Tom looked up at him and a laugh escaped him.   
“This is the strangest thing I’ve… where am I?”   
“Why Asgard!” Volstagg replied as though it were as obvious as daylight.   
“I…I don’t understand.” Tom said suddenly. “If this is a dream I really want to wake up. Come on, man, please tell me this is some kind of a joke!” he was growing more and more anxious, his voice rising. He grabbed Volstagg, or what he thought was Volstagg and shouted at him; “It can’t be Asgard! Asgard isn’t real! It’s bull shit!” His face was a mask of dawning fear and his voice rising an octave each word.   
A crowd began to form around them now. Tom looked around, panic stricken. He went to them, grabbing them by the shoulders and shaking them. “The joke is over!” He shouted at the confused faces. “This isn’t funny anymore!” He turned to Volstagg and shouted at him; “Get me home God dammit!” The big man looked down at this shrieking young man with concern.   
“Calm yourself son. You’re going to harm yourself.” He tried to take Tom’s arms but he jerked away.   
“Your name is Ray Stevens! You aren’t Volstagg! There is no fucking Volstagg!” He grew more hysterical by the moment. Suddenly a familiar voice came up behind him and he turned to see none other than Odin! “Tony!” He shouted. “Please! Tell them to stop this!” Finally, his hyperventilating shouting got the better of him and he collapsed, Volstagg catching him and scooping him into his arms.   
“Poor little fellow.” The big man said. “He is quite mad.”   
“Carry the boy to the healers.” Odin said.   
Volstagg obeyed, noting that there was something strangely familiar about this young man. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he reminded him of someone. 

* * *

It was the Face of Frigga that Tom saw upon waking. He had been given some kind of injection, administered by an elderly woman in his backside. Whatever it was he was much calmer. He made a decision to himself to play along until he could figure this out.   
“Hello.” Frigga said sweetly, smiling down at Tom, stroking his face ever so gently.   
“Hello.” Tom replied groggily. He had a bandage around his head and he lay on a soft bed. Someone had removed his trainers. His left bottom cheek stung from the shot. He reached back and rubbed it, wincing. Frigga’s face bore a look of utter compassion.   
“Poor thing.” She said softly. “They had to give you some medicine my dear. The sting will go away soon.” She stroked his face with her cool, soft hand.   
“How did I get here?” Tom asked, being careful not to reveal too much.   
“You must have come on the BiFrost.” She answered. “My husband and I were wondering why you ended up here. You are obviously from Midgard.”   
This was all too much for Tom. A mirthless chuckle escaped his throat. “Yes.” He replied, not knowing what else to say.   
“You must be hungry. I will have the servants bring you something to eat. Try to rest and I will see that you have everything you need.”  
“Thank you.” Tom replied, smiling at her. If she was real she was every bit as sweet as the lovely actress who portrayed her. Soon, a few servants brought trays of roasted venison, quail and lamb. Also fruits and cheese and a large flagon of dark red wine. Tom ate hungrily and walked around the room, marveling at it’s sumptuous appointments. He stopped by a running fountain he recognized as an Asgardian sink. There were fluffy towels there and a mirror. He splashed water on his face and patted it dry. Suddenly the door swung open and a Royal guard spoke:   
“Odin All Father wishes an audience with you.” Tom felt a twinge of fear at this announcement. The last time he had seen Odin he had called him by another man’s name. He hoped he could recoup a little from that insane first impression. He slipped his Nikes on and followed the man to the Throne room.   
The huge doors parted to reveal Odin atop the dais, on his throne. Tom remembered playing Loki here, saying any number of naughty things to the man. He hoped this encounter would go more smoothly. He was walked up to the bottom step of the dais.   
Odin looked down at him, smiling. “Hello young Midgardian.”  
Tom responded meekly: “Hello sir.”   
“Well, you’re a polite boy at least. I have been told that you do not know how you got here. Is this true?”   
Tom swallowed hard. “Y…yes sir, it’s true.”   
Odin rose and walked down the steps, stopping in front of the young actor. He was much taller than the actor who played him, Tom marveled. Tom, at six two thought himself tall. This man made him look like a child. “Do not be nervous son.” Odin said, smiling. “What is your name?”   
“Thomas William Hiddleston sir.” Tom said, gulping as he gazed up at this huge man.   
“I am Odin, All Father. And you need not fear me. I mean you no harm.” His voice was deep but gentle. Tom felt himself relaxing a bit. “I do not know how you came to be here but as soon as you have recovered from your injuries I will see to it that you are taken back to your Realm safely.” He laid a huge, gauntlet covered hand on Tom’s narrow shoulder. A look came over his face suddenly.   
“Thank you sir. Is there something wrong?” Tom asked.  
“You seem familiar to me. I do not know why.”   
This gave Tom a bit of a start. Could he be thinking of Loki? “I…I..must look like someone you know.   
“Yes.” Odin said thoughtfully. You sound familiar also.” Are you certain you’ve never been here before?”  
“No sir. I’ve never been here.”   
“Hmmm.” Odin scratched his white beards and smiled at Tom, the corners of his ancient eyes crinkled. He could have been someone’s grandpa. “Well, while you are here you should make yourself comfortable. I will have my son tend you. He is about your age.”   
Tom nearly burst out laughing at this. He could only mean Thor. He hoped he meant Thor. Suddenly he braved a question: “Uhm Sir? How many sons do you have?” Odin turned to him and answered.   
“I have two. The eldest, Thor and the younger one is Loki.” He made no mention of Loki being a criminal, or that he had him stashed in the dungeon. Suddenly Odin’s face changed. It was as though something dawned on him. He came right up to Tom and cupped his chin, lifting his face to look into his eyes. “That is uncanny.” He breathed.   
“Uncanny sir?” Tom asked meekly.   
“You resemble my youngest son in almost every way.” He said, marveling at the revelation. He turned Tom’s head from side to side, touching his ears and walking around him, looking at everything. “By The Gods you could be twins!” he said. He turned and beckoned a guard. “Fetch the All Mother!” The man quickly obeyed as Odin, smiling kept walking around the young man, staring at him in amazement.   
Frigga swept into the throne room, a look of concern on her face. “What is it husband?” She came to Odin and saw him giving Tom the once-over.   
“Frigga look at this boy carefully. Who does he resemble?” He smiled, not revealing anything. She looked Tom over, a similar epiphany dawning on her.   
“He looks just like Loki!” She exclaimed, smiling. She stroked Tom’s curls and marveled at him. Tom stood obediently still whole they looked him over. “His hair is golden and short and he is not as pale as Loki.” Frigga said. “Apart from that he is identical!” The two fairly beamed at him as though he were a long desired Christmas gift.   
“Another difference is that this boy is sweet natured and polite. Aren’t you son?” Odin said, giving him a gentle pat on the back.   
“Yes sir.” Tom answered, smiling.  
“What a lovely boy!” Frigga said, pulling Tom to her to hug. Tom returned the hug.   
“Aw! Thank you ma’am.” He said warmly.   
“Thomas William Hiddleston.” Odin began. “I invite you to stay with us as long as you like. I believe you could be a good influence on our son.” Odin said, laying his huge hands on Tom’s shoulders.   
If anyone had told Tom he was going to end up on the real Asgard before, he would have thought them crackers. Hours ago he wanted nothing more than to escape this mad house. But something inside him told him that this opportunity wasn’t going to come around again. Besides, this might be a dream anyway. What the fuck, he thought. “Yes sir! Thank you sir!” He replied, not believing he was saying it.   
Odin beamed down at him. “There’s a good boy.” He praised, giving Tom a loving pat on the back. “My wife, take him in hand.” Frigga smiled and locked her arm with Tom’s walking him out of the Throne Room to the room he had been in. She had the tailors measure him and make him an suit of more appropriate clothes and he bathed and changed into them. They reminded him of the clothes he wore during the Hollow Crown shoot. Comfortable and soft.   
At dinner time he was escorted to the Banquet Hall. This one had a ceiling though, he thought dreamily. And no cameras. He was seated and trays of food sat before him. Volstagg and the Warriors Three, Hogun and Fandral and Sif joined him.   
“This is the boy I told you about.” He said by way of an introduction. “What’s your name boy?”   
“Tom sir.” He replied. “Listen, I’m really sorry I freaked out earlier. I was just scared.” As he spoke, Tom became aware that they were listening to him a bit too closely. Sif’s face was fixed with an expression of dawning realization.   
“By the Gods!” She finally said. “He looks and sounds just like Loki!”   
You could have heard a pin drop at this. Tom squirmed as he felt all eyes on him. Just as it got as weird as it possibly could, Thor walked in, smiling.   
“Greetings all! I was just out having a hunt with…” His words trailed off as his eyes fell on Tom. The others looked at Thor, fascinated to see his reaction. He smiled and walked right up to Tom, looking right into his face. “Hello?” He said, giving Tom an amused but cautious look.   
“Hello.” Tom replied sheepishly.   
Thor reached up and dragged his hand through his own hair, shaking his head, smiling. “You look and sound like my brother.” He said, sitting down next to him. Tom looked up at him, for he was like Odin and much taller than the actor who portrayed him. “That’s what they tell me.” He said, smiling.   
Thor reached out and grasped Tom’s chin, turning his head from side to side. The more he looked the broader his smile became. “Give him a drink!” he demanded, pounding his fist on the table. They all laughed and regarded Tom in the friendliest way. A flagon of Meade was set down in front of him and he tipped it, trying gamely to drain at least half of it.   
Thor sat next to Tom and they talked and drank for several hours. Tom drank and ate and made merry until he began to tire. He was also more than a little drunk. He kept accidentally calling Thor ‘Chris.’ He had to explain that he knew someone named Chris who looked just like him.   
Thor turned to Tom and asked him if he would accompany him somewhere. A surprise he told him. Tom nodded in agreement and they left the room and headed down the corridor to another room. Thor stopped with Tom just outside it and banged on it hard. The sound was deafening. They heard a voice say ‘come in’ in a disinterested tone.   
There, curled up on a huge bed reading a book was Tom’s alter ego, Loki! He looked on in shock as Loki stood up and walked over to them like a cat. He looked Tom up and down and then at Thor. “Is this a joke?” He said finally. Tom burst into laughter, unable to stop himself. Thor joined him. Loki glared at them as they laughed long and loudly. Finally he cracked a wry smile. “Where did they find you?” He asked, spearing Tom with his own deep blue eyes.   
Finally collecting himself Tom said: “I don’t know man. I just dropped in.” At this they both dissolved into another round of laughter, hanging onto one another as they chortled.   
The sound of his own voice startled Loki who smiled, shark like at the strangeness of it. Wheels began to turn in Loki’s mind. This fellow could come in handy he mused. “Welcome to Asgard.” He said finally.   
“Thanks man.” Tom replied, his chuckles finally drying up. This was so surreal he thought. 

* * *

There were a few rules about being in Asgard and Thor explained them to Tom, making sure he understood. He was to never venture into the Throne Room unless summoned by Odin. As a subject of the Nine Realms he was to call Odin; ‘My King.’ Swearing, especially in the presence of ladies was frowned upon strenuously and could result in some difficulty sitting down, Thor explained. This intelligence gave Tom an uneasy feeling. Lastly, he must obey every order given by his elders and Thor’s parents. Tom nodded in agreement and did his level best to obey them.   
Loki became a sort of playmate to Tom during his stay. He entreated him to take rides around Asgard with him, showing him the sights. While it was strange to hang out with someone who was basically his twin, he found himself befriending Loki. They talked at length and Loki was surprised and pleased to find that Tom had a unique understanding of his motives. Thor thought this normal and Odin and Frigga were delighted. They had hoped that Tom’s gentle manners might rub off on Loki. After a week or so it actually seemed to be the case. Odin and Loki had fewer shouting matches and eventually none at all. One day Loki was ordered to help Thor carry some supplies to some needy people in another realm and he answered; “Yes Father.” Tom found himself getting used to this life and growing more and more fond of his new ‘family.’   
It all went sour one night when Loki, suffering from a resurgence of bratty mischief, lured Tom into the Throne Room. He had oiled him up with flagon after flagon of Meade and closed a kitten up in the Throne Room. The small cat meowed pitifully to be let out. Loki urged Tom to do it since Odin would certainly not mind since he was rescuing a tiny animal. Loki left the scene and Tom, feeling sorry for the kitten, pushed the door open just enough to let it out. As he did, a Royal Guard clamped a big hand onto his arm.   
Tom turned, explaining about the cat as he was pulled into another room and told to sit there. He obeyed, sitting in near darkness. Soon he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The door burst open and Odin stood there, his face stern. Tom rose quickly and tried to explain. Odin cut him off.  
“Silence! You were told quite clearly never to open that door young man. What have you to say for yourself?”   
Tom’s stomach twisted in knots. “I…I heard a kitten. It was trapped My King…”   
“A kitten could have climbed up on a window sill and jumped down to the ground.”   
Tom’s head dropped. “I’m so sorry My King. I will never do it again.” Fear crept through him like vines of ivy. He was heartbroken to hear Odin scolding him so.   
“Come here to me.” Odin said, beckoning him with one hand. Tom obeyed instantly. Odin grasped his thin arm in one huge paw and pulled him to an overstuffed lounge seat and sat down, drawing the thin young man over his knees. Tom, who hadn’t been spanked since childhood, felt a familiar dread wash over him.   
“Do you understand why you are being punished Thomas?” Odin said softly. He clearly wasn’t nearly as angry as he might have been had it been someone else.   
“Yes my King. I’m very sorry.” His voice was shaky and he began to tremble slightly, dreading this.   
Odin removed his gauntlet and lay it down. Tom sighed, glad Odin had done so. He couldn’t imagine being spanked with a metal hand! He lay perfectly still and obedient as Odin pulled him into position and lay a big hand across his narrow back. He raised his hand and began to administer brisk, stinging swats. Tom flinched violently, gritting his teeth at the sting. It wasn’t the worst spanking he had ever endured as it was obvious that Odin was being gentle with him. The thing that stung the most was his belief that Odin was disappointed in him.   
Tom began to cry softly, heartbroken. The sound was so sad and pitiful that Odin stilled his hand briefly, fearing he was harming this thin boy.   
“What makes you cry so, Young One. I have been merciful so far.”   
Tom hitched a sob and answered; “I’m sorry I disappointed you my King!” At this he burst into tears again, his thin form spasming. Odin felt a wave of compassion for this sweet, polite boy.   
“Are you sure it isn’t the spanking?” He asked.   
“Y..yes my King.” Tom replied.   
Odin resumed the punishment, taking care not to be too severe. This human boy was heartbroken at the thought of disappointing him. He spanked him soundly, but carefully. The young actor took it bravely, crying out only when Odin smacked the bottom of his behind where it met his thighs.   
“Ow! He cried, the sting becoming intolerable.   
Deciding that he had been punished enough, Odin stilled his hand. Tom lay still, waiting for permission to rise. Odin held him there for only a few minutes and only to give him time to brush away the tear that formed in his own, ancient eye.   
Tom rose stiffly, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. Odin fancied he looked like a small child. He drew his thin body into his own massive chest and held him, patting his back gently. When he released him Tom stood straight before him, offering his hand to shake.   
“I am very sorry I broke the rules My King.” He said. “Thank you for correcting my behavior.” Odin took the offered hand in utter amazement. This boy. This good boy had actually thanked him for a spanking!   
“Tom, you are forgiven. You are a very good boy. I am proud of you. You are truly worthy. Your actions are those of a Prince.”  
Tom looked up at him and smiled through residual tears. He reached back and rubbed his bottom, trying to rub the sting out. “Thank you, my King.” He replied meekly. Odin dismissed him and he walked back to his room, head down, sniffling.   
Odin watched as he walked away, marveling at him. He didn’t for one moment believe that the boy broke the rules on his own.   
Loki was brought out of his chambers and presented to Odin. He looked slightly nervous. “Hello my son. Do you have something you want to tell me?” He asked, spearing Loki with that single, ice blue eye. Loki squirmed under that gaze.   
“Whatever do you mean father?” he asked, smiling slightly.   
“I mean can you tell me what prompted our young guest to break a rule he was very clearly taught?” He began to descend the stairs toward Loki, who shifted from foot to foot nervously.   
“I, erm…am I responsible for him now?” Loki replied, taking a step backward. Odin advanced on him, smiling.   
“That boy would have rather been boiled in oil than disobey me.” Odin growled, looming over his son. “I had to paddle his little bottom for opening that door. He said there was a kitten in there. How did it get there?” Loki’s hands reflexively went back to shield his backside.   
“I…I…I’m sure I don’t know father.” He said, cringing.   
“Let me help your memory then.” Odin growled, taking Loki by the arm. “Zola the maid told me that YOU put the kitten in there. She saw you do it. Would you like to tell the truth now and save yourself a measure of punishment?”   
Loki gulped and blanched now, realizing that the jig was up. “I didn’t think…I mean…”  
“THE TRUTH BOY!!!” Odin roared, giving Loki a shake.   
“Yes father! It was me. I put the kitten in there.” Loki admitted finally.   
“Why?” Odin demanded.   
“I wanted to see if you would punish him like you do everyone else.” Loki answered truthfully. Odin looked down at Loki, his expression sad.   
“I had to paddle that boy tonight. He went to bed with a sore bottom that YOU should have received!” Satisfied that Loki had come clean, Odin drew him to the bottom step and sat down, jerking his son over his knees.   
Loki, too terrified to struggle obediently let himself be flopped down across his fathers knees. Odin proceeded to blister his bottom, not bothering to remove the gauntlet. Loki immediately cried out in pain, imploring Odin for mercy.   
“Father please! Mercy!”   
“Thomas did none of the shrieking you’re doing. He took his punishment bravely and thanked me afterward.” Odin growled. “You could learn from that boy Loki!” he said, paddling Loki’s bottom hard. “When we are finished here you will apologize to him.”   
“Yes father.” Loki squeaked through his tears.   
Loki’s cries awoke Frigga, who came down the corridor to see what was happening. She passed Tom’s door and heard soft crying from within. She knocked on the door. “Thomas?” She pushed her way in to find her young guest lying face down on his bed, crying softly. She moved quickly to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, patting his back gently. “What is it, love?” Tom’s tears slowed and he sat up, wincing. Frigga instantly knew what it was from. “Aw, poor boy! Why did Odin spank you?” She asked gently.   
“It was all my fault my Queen.” His chest hitched. “I heard a kitten in the Throne Room. I thought it was trapped and tried to free it. I knew it wasn’t allowed. I’m sorry!” He broke down again, sobbing. Frigga reached out and drew him to her chest, stroking his hair, trying to comfort him.   
“It’s alright, sweet boy. Frigga will make it alright.” She rocked him, cooing in his ear like she would for a child. “The sting will be better by tomorrow, I promise.” She said sweetly. Tom pulled away and looked into her eyes, his handsome face touching her heart.   
“I’m not crying about the spanking. I just feel bad because I broke your rules. I deserved the spanking.”   
Frigga dabbed his face to dry the tears and kissed his cheek ever so gently.   
The door was pushed open and Odin walked in, with Loki in tow. Loki looked askance at Tom who was being babied by HIS mother. “This young rascal has something to say to you, Thomas.” He jerked Loki around to face him. He had obviously been spanked and hard, judging by his puffy eyes and wobbly gait.   
“I’m sorry Tom. I got you in trouble deliberately.” He dropped his head to his chest in shame.   
Tom regarded him with a kindly expression. “It’s okay man. I understand. No worries.” Loki looked up at him and smiled gratefully.   
“Thomas, you are a very good boy.” Odin said.   
“Thank you, My King.” He replied. “Please don’t be angry with Loki, sir. He just wants to know you love him.” Tom said. At this, Loki’s head dropped again and he began to cry softly. Frigga flew to him and embraced her son.   
“Of course we love you, Loki.” She said, cradling him in her arms. Odin surprisingly moved in and embraced his son.   
Tom smiled at the scene playing out before him. His bottom still smarted but he smiled through it.   
* * *

A few days later, Tom asked to be sent home. He never explained to anyone where he had been. He turned up to shoot the next Thor film soon after. Anthony Hopkins greeted him along with Chris Hemsworth. It was surreal seeing these actors, knowing what he knew. He had to perform a scene in which he was led in chains to the throne of Odin. As he shot the scene, his bottom tingled with the memory of Odin’s palm.   
He laughed at this and did the scene in one take.


End file.
